The Way the Wind Blows
by The Black Cat of Misfortune TI
Summary: After 4 years of wondering around, Nezumi returns to No. 6 to find Karan concerned for her son, and Shion scarred and burnt. Could it get even worse when a strange man comes out of no where and starts targeting people. This story is like a season 2. LEMON in later chapter and violence. YAOI. Don't Like, Don't Read! Simple As!
1. Returning

**Nezumi**

Life has been different for the last 4 years, let's just say it been quieter, but also lonely. It seems like forever when No. 6's walls were torn down by Elyuria's power, the day that Shion was dead before my eyes. I've had nightmares since, dreaming about what would have happened if Safu hadn't come and brought him back to life. I would have died there as well.

For the past 4 years, Cravat has been staying with me while Shion happened to have kept both Moonlit and Hamlet after the wall crashed. Although this time I haven't been observing him, I wanted him to have a life without me being around for a while, to see if he has forgotten me. Although I always happen to hear him when he is talking to Macbeth, he always seems so desperate, trying to reach out.

After I left, I decided to go back to my burned down village. I was only 4 when they came and killed everyone and spared me. It was a long walk, but it was worth it. The trees had grown again but burnt ones were still around, and everything was almost dead.

"Why did this have to be?" I asked myself. Stupid question, I know! But I will always be angry how No. 6 took my family away.

After that I went wondering the world for a purpose, at least soon excitement in my life again, I was no longer being targeted, and as much as it's a relief I kind of miss the thrill. It took me 4 years to get the courage to go and join everyone in No. 6.

Cravat was on my shoulder the whole time, squeaking away, excited to see Shion again,

"I know, I know, we're almost there, keep your tail on" I said as the squeaking became annoying. Ever since three years ago, I could no longer hear Shion's voice, did he forget about me? Or was something wrong?

As No. 6 came into view, I noticed something completely different about it; the whole wall was gone, it was so open and welcoming to anyone. I smiled at the change and began making my way towards the open city. I remember the last time I was here, I was with Shion, telling him that he will be fine and gave him a goodbye kiss, or was it something more. My feet brought me into the city only to find I didn't know where is was going, but it looked more human in the city now, there was nothing fake. I sat down on a bench and stared up at the light blue sky.

"ugh, it hot" I complained, before hearing a squeak, "Cravat,would you shut up already, you're as bad as Shion when he kept asking me questions" I said as I closed my eyes, but the squeaking continued. My eyes shit open, "Cravat!" I shouted, only to see that Cravat wasn't alone, but was with a familiar black rat. "Moonlit!", I said as both the rats crawled up my body to my shoulder. "It's been a while, could you bring me Shion for me?" I asked the small black rat before he jumped off my shoulder and ran off.

"Hey wait" I called, I felt humiliated as I ran round the city chasing a rat, but I didn't care, he was leading me to Shion and that's all that matters. Eventually we made it to a small bakery, "Karan's Bakery" it said, Moonlit hurried on inside as the smell of fresh bread was done cooking. I walked in and saw a woman working at the till holding a tray of bread,

"oh, welcome, I'll be with you in a second, I just need to put this on a tray" she said before running off. I could tell that was Shion's mother, they looks similar, plus I still remember the photo of the people who created No. 6. "Now, how may I help you" said Shion's mother as she came back into sight,

"um, I looking for Shion, I believe he is your son" I said, she nodded her head before turning around to look at the board behind her and started writing a note,

"ok, who can I say is looking for him" she said politely, I smiled, before uttering my name,

"Nezumi" I heard her gasp, and she turned around slowly, I could see tears building up in her eyes.

"Did you just say your name was Nezumi" she asked, I nodded, before she flung herself on me, "thank you, thank you, thank you" she repeated, "I never got to thank you for saving my son all those years ago, he would be dead without you".

I'm guessing Shion didn't tell her about him dying because of him,

"I was only repaying a favour" I partly lied, it was true about the favour but it stopped being repayment after I got that wasp out of his neck.

"I don't care if it was because of a favour, he was all I had left" she cried.

Was? What did she mean by that,

"what do you mean by 'was'" I asked, she pulled away from me and wiped her tears,

"I have had more people come into my family, so now he's not the only one" she said before a boy came slowly down the stair, watching every step he took.

"Nanna, when will papa be home" he asked. Papa? Nanna? Was this Shion's kid? Last time I checked, Shion didn't have any siblings so just saying Nanna because of another siblings son is out of the question. Shion's mother looked sad and made her way to the boy before picking him up,

"I don't know, I'm sorry, I'm sure he'll be back in a few days" she said before turning to me with the boy in her arms, "this is Yukio, Shion came back with his in his arms saying that the mother was dead". So it was the child from that time, I smiled at the child,

"I remember you" I said poking his stomach before he giggled, I then turned to Karan, "where is Shion?" I asked. Although she didn't answer, "where is he?" I asked again, this time she shook her head,

"I don't know, I don't know anything, Shion goes off for days, maybe weaks, and he always comes back much worse than when he left, he's been like that for 3 years" she cried. 3 years ago was the time when I stopped hearing Shion talking to Macbeth. Yukio looked sad as he put his head on Karan's shoulder,

"Papa is going to leave Yukio, isn't he?" he cries. I felt pity for the family,

Shion, where are you?

* * *

**Shion**

Nothing matters anymore, the world is blank, I can't take it. I've done so much but can't tell people. Nezumi, will you ever return? Will you ever understand my pain? You've stayed away for 4 years, but I can't forget any bit of you, especially your temper, which I doubt anyone can forget. For the past 3 years I have been abused for having a snake scar round my body and having white hair, plus coming home with a child. People come out of no where and hurt me, they cut and scar me with their cigarettes. I can do this anymore, I can't tell anyone about what I have seen. I want to die, leave everything behind. Nezumi's never coming back, he can't stand No. 6.

"I miss you Nezumi" I said before Hamlet jumped on my shoulder and nuzzled by neck. I smiled at the rat that was the only connection I have of Nezumi, "4 years Hamlet, you must miss Nezumi" I said to the rat, and I got a squeak in return. I got up and began to see where is was, in the park at about midnight.

"I guess it's time to go home, Yukio is probably worried" I said before setting off back to my mums bakery to pick up Yukio so we could go home.

I know I'm a horrible parent for leaving Yukio, and he knows that I'm not his father, but it's too much for me.

The bakery was in sight so I slowly jogged to the door to find that is was left unlocked,

"so, you have finally turned Shion" said a voice in the dark, a voice that belonged to my mother, I turned on the light to see her angry, "you have to stop this Shion"

"I've come to get Yukio, we're going home, I'm off to wake him up" I said ignoring her, but she grabbed my arm and slapped me across the face,

"don't you dare wake him up, he's been crying all day for his papa to return. Shion I don't know what's going on but I'm here to help, now we will take about this in the morning. Now go to your room without waking Yukio, then you can leave in the morning, if I believe you deserve to have him after what you've put him through" she said. I stared wide eyed at her, holding my cheek. I looked down, glaring at the floor,

"fine" I whispered and making my way up the stairs to my old room, I couldn't be bothered to turn on the light as I just slipped into bed and closed my eyes.

"Now is that the way to greet an friend?" said a voice, no, not just any voice, _the_ voice.

I slowly opened my eyes and turned on the side bed lamp to find Nezumi in my bed, glaring at me. I glared back and turned off the light. I heard Nezumi sigh before the light was turned on again and a hand was around my neck, not too hard, but not to soft either.

"Get off" I cried, kicking my legs but Nezumi held the down with his legs and my arms with one hand,

"why should I airhead? I'm gone for 4 years, and you already break down after one year, poor Yukio" he said, I grind my teeth together,

"what do you want with me?" Nezumi chuckled,

"I just came back after 4 years, so that I could be with you, and I find you in a state like you have been interrogated, what's going on Shion?" he asks before his eyes move to my arm, seeing a cut, "where did you get something like that Shion? Spill!" but I didn't say anything, "fine" was the last thing he said before he release my neck and grabbed the end of my shirt and lifted it off my body.

"Stop!" I cried, he will see, he will see what I've hidden for years, but he doesn't stop, he throws my shirt somewhere around the room and gasped. I could feel his fingers trace my chest, his fingers going over every scar and burn,

"who did this?" he finally said, I looked at him in his silver eyes, tears leaking out of my eyes. He let go of me and I wrapped my arms round him, crying into his shirt. I hadn't carried for years, I thought all my tears were gone after the first year of torture.

Nezumi didn't push me away, in fact he pulled me towards him and kissed my forehead. The warmth of his lips against my skin was the best thing in the world to me right now.

"I don't want this anymore Nezumi, I don't even know them, and they go and do this to me, things have been different after the wall was torn down, and apparently I'm the only one being effected. Why me?" I cried silently trying not to wake Yukio.

"Ssshhhh" Nezumi comforted, he stroked my white hair, "go to sleep, we'll talk in the morning" he rested to the side of me, my arms still round him,

"you'll still be here, right?" Nezumi smiled and gently kissed me on the lips, was that a goodnight kiss?

"I'm not running away anymore" he said before I closed my eyes feeling the comfort of Nezumi's arms round me.

* * *

**Nezumi**

I will kill the people who did this to Shion, I wanted to hug him so much when I saw the scars. I know I have that massive burn mark on my back, but this was ridiculous. Eventually Shion went to sleep, I would watch over him tonight.

The door slowly opened to reveal a tired Yukio,

"Papa is back?" he whispered, I nodded and smiled, placing one finger to my lips, signalling to stay quiet, Yukio nodded, "please help my papa nii-san" he said before closing the door quietly. Yukio was sweet, he cared about Shion more than anything. I'm not fond of kids, and I remember telling Shion to leave him 4 years ago, but he didn't and now look what the child has done for him.

I looked down at Shion sleeping form, making sure I embraced him protectively, "I will Yukio, while I'm here, nothing will happen to your papa" I whispered before kissing Shion's forehead one more time before going to sleep myself. I was a light sleeper anyway, so if Shion needed me, I'm here.

I'll always be here.

* * *

**Greetings No.6 lovers, and ofcourse Nezumi x Shion lovers. This is a special story I've got for you, you could say it's like season 2, so if you ever think it's just a smut story, you are so wrong, this story has a beginning, middle and end. Even a plot, plus some sexy scenes later in the story. Make sure you review, favourite and follow. You won't want to miss this story.**


	2. A Video Held in a Mouse

**Nezumi**

I didn't get much sleep that night, not that I minded anyway. Shion was having nightmares; screaming in his sleep. The only thing I could do was let his sleeping form know I was there, that was what usually calmed him down. Morning came and Shion opened his eyes to find his head was against my chest,

"Nezumi?" I heard him say, I released him from my protective grip and let him sit up. He rubbed his eyes and looked at me, "what happened last night?" he asked,

"you went to bed being a grumpy git, so I interrogated you to find out about you scars" I said, I grabbed his shirt from the floor, "here". Shion didn't look at me as he took the shirt and put it on. "Shion, what happened during the years I was gone?" I asked. Shion sighed and looked at me, his red eyes no longer showed the fire that burned inside him 4 years ago,

"during the first year of the wall being taken down, everything was fine. I came home with Yukio in my arms with Hamlet and the dog that has now gone back to Inukashi but tends to visit because it has an attachment to Yukio. Mum thought that Yukio was mine, and that you were a girl." That was the first time I had seen Shion smile since I got here, but it was hard not to smile, "anyway, after a year a gang kept coming out of now where and targeting me, bullying for my white hair and this snake mark round my body, plus Yukio. They hold me down and cut and burn me, all I can do is scream, but I stopped after the first year, I just couldn't feel the pain anymore. But the thing is I don't even know them, no one does, no one has even heard or seen them. They're like smoke"

I couldn't think properly as my hands scrunched up into fist,

"I'm sorry Shion, for not being there" I said, I felt a hand on my head and saw Shion smiling, it wasn't big, but it reached his eyes.

"You did what you had to do, now I haven't eaten in a while so I'm hungry, let's go down stairs" he said. I only nodded and followed him out of the room.

* * *

**Shion**

To tell you the truth, this has been one of the best mornings in a long time, not just because Nezumi's here, but because I finally got to tell someone the whole story of what has happened to me. We got down stairs to find my mum and Yukio having breakfast,

"Papa!" called Yukio from his chair before running to me and wrapping his arms round my legs, "I've missed you, good morning" I smiled at him before picking his up and throwing him over my shoulder,

"papas missed you too" I said in a voice I haven't used in years.

"Did nii-san sleep ok?" he asked Nezumi while he was over my shoulder, I didn't hear Nezumi say anything but I'm guessing he nodded as I heard Yukio happily hum. I put Yukio back in his chair and sat next to him, with my mum on the other side.

"Alright Shion, it's morning, and I said we would talk about whether you keep Yukio or not" she said, I could see Yukio stare at me worried. I looked down,

"I understand if you want to take Yukio away from me, I'm sorry I have been like this, I have told you why, but still you don't believe me, you say I do all these things to myself" I said, my mother sighed.

"It's not that I don't believe you Shion, but no one else has seen anyone around this place hurting people or carrying a knife. Well apart from Nezumi" all our heads turned to Nezumi, who was leaning against a wall waving at us.

"That's the same as not believing" I said, that was when Nezumi stepped in,

"I remember 4 years ago when Shion told me about his plan to take down the wall. I told his that everything will fall apart; murders, looting, everything. What have the people from the west district been up to?" he asked.

"Well, actually they settled right in. Some stayed in west district because their home hadn't been taken down from the manhunt, but everyone else was given a home by the city and they have been living peacefully. Inukashi sometimes comes round with her dogs to see Yukio" I said. "But these men, no one has seen them, they don't even come from No. 6". At that moment, Hamlet came on to the breakfast table, squeaking frantically, Nezumi could understand what the rats say while I couldn't, but I pretty much guessed what Hamlet was saying from the look on Nezumi's face.

I grabbed Hamlet and put him in my pocket, while Nezumi walked up to me,

"Show me" he said in a dark tone, I didn't meet his eye,

"I don't know what you are talking about" I lied, and Nezumi didn't like being lied to, he grabbed my collar,

"don't lie to me, I know that you know that Hamlet has a video of you being tortured, now show me!" he shouted,

"Hamlet's making it up" I lied again. Nezumi smiled and let go of my collar,

"fine, then I guess you won't mind me looking at Hamlet's data base, right"

Damn

I will admit that I have been defeated, "alright, it's true, Hamlet was recording me once when I was being tortured, but please not here and not now, especially not in front of Yukio" I begged, my eyes fixed on Nezumi's. I could tell Nezumi knew what I meant, he sighed and went back to his place against the wall,

"fine" he said. I turned back to my mother,

"please mum, let me keep Yukio" I begged, Yukio was grabbing on to my sleeve nodding, but my mum wasn't happy,

"give me one good reason Shion, you'll just abandon him, I'm the one who has been raising him this whole time, while you've been in a slump" she said. It may have been harsh words for a mother, but she was right, and I had no reason to keep Yukio.

"I'll be here" Nezumi interrupted , we all stared at him confused, "Shion can keep Yukio because I'll be here, I'm not in any rush to leave taking I found Shion in this mess, so Yukio will in a way have two fathers, but Shion will be the main one, and I'll stay as a brother" all three of us stared at Nezumi, "please tell me you guys all thought of that, otherwise, you're all airheads" he added. Yukio smiled, jumped out of his seat and ran to Nezumi, wrapping his arms round his legs,

"nii-san saves the day again" he said, Nezumi, however, wasn't used to that sort of this and looked a little scared. I turn to my mother,

"fine, you can keep Yukio, but if you ever leave him alone again I'll be keeping him, I don't want to find him alone on my doorstep, crying and asking where you are, ever again" she said, I nodded my head,

"thanks mum". My mum sighed,

"I just hope I haven't made the wrong decision. Oh and Nezumi" she called, Nezumi looked at her, "if you ever pull a knife out in front of Yukio without a suitable reason, I'll bury you alive myself" Nezumi stared wide eyed at my mum, yeah she can be scary when she wants to be, but then he smiled,

"I think you and me are going to get on just fine" he said. I wasn't surprise when he said that, he was used to threats and I'm guessing he prefers his old life. My mum smiled sweetly at him, you couldn't tell that there was a scary person behind that smile.

"Right, I'll clean up from breakfast and get Yukio ready, are you still leaving today Shion?" my mum asked, I nodded,

"yeah, we need to get back" I said before getting up from my seat and going upstairs with Nezumi behind me. We didn't talk until I closed my bedroom door, when he slammed me against the wall and stared at me with demon eyes,

"give me Hamlet, Shion, don't make me take out my knife. Your mum said I wasn't allowed to use it round Yukio, and that I will honour, but I am try to protect you. Now hand him over" he said. I've never feared those eyes, because I've always known what was behind them, but I hand him Hamlet anyway.

"Do me a favour and do watch it while I'm around, I'd rather no see it" I said, Nezumi's eyes calmed down and he nodded,

"I understand" he said before sitting on my bed and falling back, "you're bed is so much better than the one I have in the western district" he said, before sitting up, "oh yeah, that reminds me, have you been there recently" I nodded.

"Yeah, I take Yukio there to read to him, I'd rather not take out any books, I haven't actually touched anything, it's the way we left it" I said. Nezumi smiled,

"that place holds valuable memories, thank you for looking out for it" he said to me. It wasn't everyday Nezumi thanked someone, I sat next to him on my bed,

"so where have you been for the last 4 years, you've changed, well, we've both changed, we're 20" I said before hearing Nezumi groan.

"Don't remind me, I cried on my 18th birthday, I feel so old, I'm going to lose my touch soon" he complained, I laughed,

"I expected you to say that 20 was just a number. It is just a number Nezumi, you won't lose your touch that easily, you're a fighter, and I expect you to fight against that number until the end" I said before hearing a laugh.

"I will never understand how you can say such embarrassing things so easily, you'll always be an airhead. But I guess you're right, it is just a number, and I will always fight that number" I pouted,

"you really got to stop calling me an airhead" I said. Nezumi smiled before ruffling my white hair,

"not happening" he told me before he kissed me on the forehead, I blushed,

"what was that for?" I asked,

"you're weird"

"that doesn't answer my question" Nezumi smirked,

"who said it had to?" he said before a knock came at the door.

* * *

**Nezumi**

Yukio came slowly into the room,

"Nanna said I should tell you that I'm ready" he said shyly, he's cute, I'm not fond of kids but I'll make an exception for him.

"Then let's go" said Shion, walking to Yukio and picking him up and throwing him round his shoulder, while the child was laughing, he really does love Shion. We got downstairs to find Karan waiting by the door,

"I expect to see go results Shion, one mess up and Yukio is staying here" she said, Shion smiled and hugged Karan.

"I know mum, I won't let you down, I promise" he said, Karan smiled and wrapped her arms round her son, before kissing Yukio on the forehead,

"take care of your papa" she said, Yukio smiled and nodded. Shion left the bakery, but I was stopped by Karan,

"Nezumi, may I talk to you please?" she asked, I nodded, "thank you for coming back, Shion has looked so much more happy in the last few hours than he has in 3 years. Please keep a close eye on him, he's not as weak as you think, he's strong, but those men are stronger, I've seen the video. Watch it tonight while Shion's asleep and see for yourself" she said, I nodded,

"I'll take care of him ma'am" I said before leaving.

"Karan" she said, "you may call me Karan", I nodded and ran after Shion who was waiting for me at the top of the steps.

"What's was that about?" he asked, I smiled,

"nothing important" I lied, Shion looked at me seriously, he could tell I was lying, he had grown, then he smiled,

"ok, let's go home Yukio" he said to the small brown haired boy on his shoulder.

"Yep!" he said happily.

Karan was really worried, she said she has seen the video, I knew nearly everyone from the western district, I can easily recognise someone from their face. Just who are they, but who ever they are, they won't get off easily for hurting Shion.

* * *

**Here's chapter 2, I was meant to upload this last night, but I was busy yesterday and didn't have time to write it, anyway, here it is, I hope you like it, but the fun hasn't started yet, you will have to wait and see.**

**Mwahahahahahahaha**

**Until next time**


	3. Break In

**Nezumi**

By the time we got to Shion's home, it was drawing near lunch time, I wasn't feeling hungry and I doubt that Shion felt hungry either. I knew I still had to look at Hamlet's data, but I guess that can wait until tonight. Shion lived not too far from where he originally lived, but I did take a while to get there, anyway. Yukio held on to my trousers as we walked up to the house. It was fairly clean, apart from a few toys here and there, but it felt homely. Shion opened the door and Yukio ran inside and up to his room. Shion turned to me and smiled,

"come on in" he said, I nodded and followed him inside and shut the door behind me. I followed him into the living room and sat down, "so, welcome to my house, it's not much, but it's home" I didn't say anything, I just stared suspiciously at him. Something felt off, but I couldn't tell what. I stood up and looked around,

"Shion, do you have anyone else in the house apart from Yukio?" I asked, Shion frowned at my question,

"in the house? No, not to my knowledge" he said. At that moment, Yukio came bursting into the room,

"papa, someone has been upstairs" he cried frantically. We both gasped and rushed passed Yukio, climbing up the stairs, missing every other step. Shion was behind me as we slowed down at the top. I pulled out my knife and pressed a finger against my lips to signal him to be quiet, Shion nodded, and we both peered round the corner, we both gasped. Everything was ruined, pictures were knocked over, glasses were smashed, pages of books were everywhere.

I turned to Shion, who was in a moment of shock, his whole body shook, it reminded me of that day in the correctional facility, when he saw the mountain of bodies. I put my hands of his shoulders,

"Shion, calm down, you go down stairs with Yukio, I'll check this out" I said, but he shook his head and gulped,

"no, I'm not afraid" he said, I sighed and smiled.

"There's the old Shion, come on" he nodded and followed me across the landing. Our feet didn't make a sound as we walked carefully, missing anything on the floor, like glass. Red hand prints were on the walls, I could recognise by the brown tinge to it, that it was clearly blood, but I'd let Shion figure that out for himself.

We walked closer to Shion's bedroom, my knife was ready. We stormed into the room and were stopped dead in out tracks by the state of the room. Everything was everywhere, feathers from pillows were scattered, glass was smashed. But we weren't looking at what was on the floor; right on Shion's wall, over his ruined bed, was a note, written in more blood:

_"You've been warned Albino! _

_End you're plans with No.6, and we'll stop!_

_This is you're last warning!"_

Shion was shaking like mad, his knees gave out and he fell to the floor,

"They really should have used a pen, I can imagine the blood loss" I joked, but I knew this wasn't the time.

"How can you think that at a time like this!" Shion shouted, I could see tears in his eyes, he was really about to break. I sighed and knelt down to his weeping form,

"it's going to be okay Shion, I promise" I said, he sniffed,

"how is it going to be okay, my house is ruined, I have a gang after me, I'm probably going to die, and I have Yukio to take care of. If I go into another state of misery, mum's going to take him away from me, I don't want that."

"Shion!" I shouted, he jumped and looked at me, his red eyes filled with fear, "have you forgotten who I am? What I have lived through? I'm the one everyone called a demon, so don't you dare think that you are dead yet" I scowled. For the first time since my return, I was a little bit of hope in his eyes, I knew he understood what I could do to people who messed with people I care about, and Shion is one of them.

I stood up, "you're not staying here" I said, Shion frowned, "don't pull that face at me. If you stay here, you'll be dead in days, along with Yukio. You're going back to the Westblock". A smile then grew on his face, he remembered the Westblock, how he escaped from No.6 and fled to it. Dangerous as it may be, it was the only place that welcomed him with open arms. Besides, wall or no wall, I still didn't like being in No.6.

Shion nodded and got back on to his feet, "I think I'm up for that" he said, I smiled,

"go get Yukio, we're leaving as soon as you're ready" he nodded again and left the broken room, but I stayed. I turned back to the bloody message on the wall and ran my hand across it, to find that it was still wet. I looked around the room to see if there was anyone still in here.

Under the bed?

Behind the door?

Then I turned to the wardrobe, it was faint, but I could hear breathing, I smiled the smile that I used when I was ready to kill. I flung the doors open and shoved my hand in to find a trembling man, and I had his neck seized. He was gasping for air,

"who are you? What is your purpose with Shion" I shouted, but not too loud, so that Shion wouldn't hear me.

"I don't have to answer to you, runt" he choked out, I squeezed harder and put my knife under his eye,

"runt, huh? I would choose your next words very carefully if I were you, that is unless you want me to cut out your eyes and make Macbeth stew" the man was sweating bullets.

"I'm only following orders man, you don't have to go all dramatic" I frowned,

"orders? Who's?" I questioned, he smiled,

"you'll have to kill me" he said. But I just smiled,

"you know, when I was a little younger, during the time of the wall, I performed at the theatre, and everyone loved me. Eve, they called me. But I have always been good at death scenes, I want to see how dramatical I can make this death. Slowly, painfully. Tell me who you work for!"

"Eve, I remember you, you were the actor that dressed up as a girl" he said. I was growing tired of his stubbornness and stupidity.

"fine, have it your way" I said, before cutting under his eye, I held his nose and mouth shut to block out the screaming. My blade made its way down his face to his neck, cutting every bit of skin that it met. I continued down his chest and left it at his heart. "Last chance" I said, but he just glared at me, I shrugged my shoulders and sliced his neck. I could see the light leave his eyes as he dropped to the floor dead. In a way, it felt good to kill again, but this time it was personal, no one hurts or threatens the people who are most dear to me, I've lost too much in the past.

This guys blood was leaking out of his neck and going everywhere, Shion will clearly know, so I need to dispose of the body. So pretty much, I throw him out the window and leave the neighbours to deal with him, we're leaving anyway. I wash my hands of the blood before going down stairs and finding Yukio ready at the door, with a small bag on his back and a fluffy bunny. I couldn't help but smile,

"where's Shion?" I asked him,

"his study" he said, I nodded and found a room that could easily be called a study, and found Shion putting books into a box.

"What are you doing?" I asked, Shion jumped as he didn't hear me come in, but he turned back to the bookcase,

"after you left, I went back to the room and took a load of your books home with me, now I believe it is time to return them" I nodded,

"fair enough. How did the room look after I left, you know, because of the cleaners?" I asked, he smiled at me,

"it wasn't touched, everything was the way we left it and still is, well apart from these books. I sometimes go back to the room, when in got depressed, it makes me feel better, it brought me back to when I was 16 and needed someone's help. But it felt different, probably because it's owner was gone" I sighed,

"I know, I'm sorry, but I needed to get some things straight in my life, everything has been taken from me and I still don't feel comfortable in No. 6, but I owe you to much". Shion frowned,

"didn't you pay me back by saving my life from No. 6?", I smiled and walked closer to him, up to his ear,

"yes, but I owe you for the time in the correction facility and making No. 6 wall free" I whispered, Shion shivered,

"don't do that" he whispered back, I smiled,

"do what?" I whispered again, I was purposely taunting him, and it was clearly working.

"You know what" he answered back, before gently pushing me away, I frowned "let's go".

I nodded and followed him out of his study to find Yukio still by the door,

"are you okay, Papa?" he asked Shion in his cute childish voice, Shion pulled a fake smiled which I could easily see, and nodded. I could tell Yukio wasn't buying it either from the worried look on his face, smart kid, "Papa, you shouldn't lie".

* * *

**Shion**

Yukio was always looking out for me, he could always tell when I was lying, he was definitely smart for his age. We left the house, and walked the streets of No. 6, walking toward the Westblock. That place was my real home, and I'm glad I got to live there for a while. We placed my mothers bakery, she saw us through the window and ran outside,

"what's wrong? you only left a while ago, are you going somewhere?" she said staring out our bags, she looked so worried.

"Shion's house is a wreak, so we're going to the Westblock where he will be safe and I can keep an eye on him, without getting the scary No. 6 hatred feeling" said Nezumi. Mum gasped, her hand covering her mouth,

"oh my god, are you okay? Are you sure the Westblock is safe, especially for Yukio? Wouldn't it be best that I took care of him?" Nezumi shook his head,

"no, Yukio will also be a target to get to Shion. Besides, the Westblock has gotten a lot better since the wall came down", mum sighed,

"very well, please keep my two boys safe, Nezumi, I'm trusting you" she said, Nezumi nodded. We said our goodbyes and continued walking, non of us saying a word. I still had to get that mouse off Nezumi before he watches that video, I won't let his see what I have experienced. I stared at Nezumi, who was a few feet away from me, leading the way, his hands in his pockets. This was going to be difficult, but I'll probably steal it when we get to the room.

Yukio grabbed my hand, it made me jump, but I looked down at him and saw him smiling up at me; his brown eyes shining. I smiled back and held on to his hand firmly.

If I was going to steal the mouse, I would have to make sure Yukio wasn't close, I could leave him with Inukashi, but wouldn't Nezumi get suspicious. I bet right now, Nezumi knows I'm after that mouse.

All I have to do is wait for the right moment to strike.

* * *

**Hello everyone, yes I know it has been a while and I am sorry, but I have actually updated two stories today, so that is very good for me *Pat myself of the head*. Anyway, here is the next chapter, it hasn't gotten to the plot yet, so don't worry. I have had two reviews so far, can I get some more please, I feel like I'm hated, show me your love ^-^**

**Well Until next time.**


	4. Torture in a Video

**Shion**

We finally arrived at the Westblock just as the sun was setting, but strangely Nezumi wasn't leading us towards the room, but into town. We stopped outside an old hotel. Inukashi. What were we doing here? We entered the building, being greeted by dogs.

"Inukashi, where are you hiding?" Nezumi called, a laugh was heard.

"It's been a while since you scurried in here, Nezumi" came a familiar voice. Inukashi revealed himself on top of the stairs, "and you brought Shion and Yukio. This should be good." Nezumi sighed,

"I need you to take care of the kid and Shion until morning, I need to take a look at something and I would prefer that both Shion and Yukio not to be there" he said. What was going on? Inukashi nodded and Yukio ran into his arms. Yukio had already met Inukashi, he would sometimes visit, so Yukio was okay to be around him. Wait, Nezumi was going to look at the video.

"Hold on a moment Nezumi" I shouted, Nezumi turned to me, "I would prefer to be there" Nezumi frowned but nodded.

We left the hotel and walked silently to the room. I had to get the mouse off of him and I had to do it soon.

We entered the room and I felt free again. I quickly made my way to the bookshelves, placing the books back where they belong, watching Nezumi carefully as he walked around the room, his back to me. Now was my chance.

I slowly crept up to him, seeing Hamlet in his pocket. This wasn't going to work, but I had to cry. Over the years I had been learning how to defend myself and attack people, just in case if it was needed to fight those mysterious men. I always knew that I would never reach Nezumi's level, but this was my only chance. I reached out to grab his neck, hoping to hit his pressure point, but before I could touch him, he spun around and grabbed my neck, pushing me to the bookshelves.

"I expected much" he said smiling, "I thought it was odd how you wanted to see your own torture video, but I'm guessing you want to steal it" I gritted my teeth, trying to fight against his hand that was around my neck. He took Hamlet out of his pocket, "is this what you want?" he asked, knowing full well that the answer was yes.

"Give it back" I shouted, trying to reach for it. Nezumi shook his head,

"I'm trying to help you Shion, and all you try to do is steal from me. I'm the wrong person to steal from and you know that" he said loosening his grip around my neck before letting go. I slide down the bookshelf, my eyes wide and tears streaming down them. I failed and I was a fool for trying.

Nezumi looked down at me and knelt down to my level placing his forehead against mine.

"Ssshhhh, it's okay Shion. If you don't want to watch it then you can spend the night at the hotel" he whispered before drawing back and walking away from the bookshelves. I felt dead inside, I felt ashamed, I felt everything negative. I was determined to snatch the mouse right out of his hand and run for it, but didn't. Instead I just got up and slowly walked to the door, feeling Nezumi's gaze on me. I placed my hand on the doorknob and stopped,

"don't think bad of me once you see it, okay. I'm not weak!" I muttered knowing Nezumi heard me,

"never" he said before I left the room and walked outside, taking a deep breathe. I was spending the night with Yukio and Inukashi.

* * *

**Nezumi**

I watched Shion carefully as he made his way to the door. The room was full of tension as the only sound that could be heard was the tapping of Shion's shoes. He grabbed the doorknob and then stopped.

"Don't think bad of me once you see it, okay. I'm not weak!" he muttered, he really was an airhead if he thought I was going to judge him after one torture video.

"Never" I said back before he left the room, leaving me alone in the place I used to call home. I sighed and looked at the mouse in my hand; was it that bad? So bad to make me judge Shion from the person I know would do anything to save my life? I clenched the mouse and made my way to my bed, where I pointed Hamlet at the wall:

_The picture was blurry to begin with, but then got into focus and I could tell Hamlet was on Shion's shoulder, and he looked a bit depressed. I heard Hamlet squeak from the video,_

_"I'm alright, Hamlet" he said. The rat squeaked again and nuzzled in Shion's ear, "haha, stop that Hamlet, that tickles" I smiled at the thought of Shion being happy, but them remember that this wasn't meant to be a happy video. Shion was walking down a sheet, however it was completely deserted, Hamlet squeaked again, but it sounded like a warning squeak. _

_"Oh, look who we've found" I heard a voice from the recording. Shion gasped and turned round to see and tall man with blonde hair smoking **(A/N - I have nothing against blonde people)**, more men began to surround him. Hamlet turned to Shion and I could see a face that looked like when he was in the Correctional Facility, there were no emotion in his eyes and he looked ready to kill. "Aw, don't look at me like that, boy" the man mocked. Suddenly Shion was on his knees, with a hand pulling at his hair._

_The blonde man threw away his cigarette and walked over slowly to Shion. Hamlet lunged at the man, but was tossed away into the corner of the streets, but still watching. The man grabbed Shion's chin, "it's been a while hasn't it?" he said, Shion began to struggle but one of the other men held a knife to his throat. "What are you going to do about it? Huh!" he mocked, "you are nothing without you're Rat friend, and I don't mean that one that is currently in the gutter" he said pointing to Hamlet. I frowned, how did they know about me._

_Shion's eyes widened, "how do you know about Nezumi" he said baring his teeth, the man grabbed his throat,_

_"ah, you finally speak, now all we need to do is make you cry" he said before stepping back and kicking Shion in the face, a loud scream could be heard, "still not crying, huh? Well how about this" he said before continuously kicking Shion in the gut. Eventually the screams could no longer be heard, and Hamlet was in the perfect position to see Shions face, and there was nothing. His whole face was blank, he looked to be dead but he was blinking. He didn't cry or scream, he just lay there, taking it. My eyes widened a the scene in front of me._

_Eventually they stopped and got down in front of Shion, "You're friend is never coming back for you. He left you, betrayed you. If he stayed then he would be here protecting you. But in the end this is all your fault, you were the one that wanted the wall down and now everything is falling apart." he said, before getting up. He put his hand out to one of his men who was smoking, he smiled and toook the cigarette. He nodded and the men held Shion down while pulling up his shirt,_

_"here's another one to the collection" he said before pressing the cigarette onto Shion's chest. Shion's eyes widened as he scream and thrashed around, but the men held his still._

_"Cry, damn it!" shouted the man before throwing away the cigarette and walked way, being followed by the rest of the group. Hamlet just watched Shion for a while, but he never moved, not once. He scurried over to him and nuzzled at his cheek, but there was no emotion. _

_Suddenly he got up, pushing his shirt down, "let's go, Hamlet" he said, acting as though that never happened. The rest was blank._

I stared shocked at the wall, then down at Hamlet who was now looking at me.

"What have they done to him?" I asked, feeling as though my head was about to explode.

* * *

The next morning I walked over to the hotel. I got no sleep last night because that whole video scared me. I have seen some really bad things in my life, hell I've even seen my family killed. But it was the fact that Shion had no emotion in his face, like he was dead. I pushed it to the back of my mind as I into the hotel.

"Nezumi-nii-san!" a small voice shouted. I stared up at the top of the stair and saw Yukio, who was smiling away and running towards me, "good morning" he said. I smiled and nodded. I could see Yukio looking round me at the door, "Nezumi-nii-san, where's Papa?" he asked.

That was when everything cracked in two, I frowned,

"he left last night and said he was going to spend the night with you" I said, Yukio shock his head,

"Papa never came here" he said. At that moment I bolted out of the door, missing Inukashi's welcoming by a half second. I ran down the market place that looked a lot better that it did all those years ago.

"Shion!" I called continuously, but I never got a reply. I searched everywhere and asked people all around.

"Have you seen a young man with white hair?" I asked a butcher. The man thought for a moment,

"now that I think about it, I did see a man with white hair last night. He was being dragged by a group of men, but I didn't interfer because it wasn't my business" he said, my eyes widened. I lunged and grabbed the mans collar,

"which way did they go" I shouted, catching attention from people passing by. The man was shaking, but pointed to the right. I released him and ran in the direction I was told. I looked down alleyways and under stalls, but nothing. Suddenly I tripped over, I looked back and saw a pair of legs,

"god, even after 4 years, there are still people dying on the streets" I said getting up and getting a closer look at the body. My eyes widened, "Shion!" I shouted. I had found him, but he was bleeding and bruised, but like always, there were no tear marks.

I grabbed his head and placed it on my lap, "Shion, wake up!" I continued to shout. I felt his pulse and it was there, I sighed in relief before picking him up and placing him on my back, I needed to get his to the hotel, now.

* * *

**Shion**

I don't remember much of last night. I remember leaving Nezumi and walking towards the hotel, but suddenly being knocked out. What happened? Consciousness was slowly coming back to me and I felt like I was in a bed. I slowly opened my eyes and noticed that I was in Inukashi's hotel. Hang on, Inukashi's hotel doesn't have beds, just dogs.

"Ah, you've seemed to regain consciousness" I heard a voice and stared towards the door to see Inukashi,

"what happened?" I asked in a faint, tired voice. He sighed and set down the bowl which he was carrying, before coming over and sitting next to me.

"Sadly, I can't answer that question. I remember Nezumi coming through the door with you on his back; he looked ready to break down" he said. Nezumi. Where was he? I tried to sit up, but was met with unbearable pain; Inukashi pushed me down,

"bad move, Shion, you're on bed rest for a few days. Nezumi found you bruised and bleeding, he thought you were dead, but he could feel your pulse" he said. My eyes widened,

"dead?" I questioned, he nodded. I bit my lip, "where's Nezumi?" I asked, Inukashi sighed.

"I finally convinced that rat to sleep, do you know how many days you have been out, Shion? 3! And Nezumi was awake the entire time" he said. I suddenly felt really guilty, if it weren't for me, Nezumi wouldn't be in this state. "Go back to sleep, Shion, you need rest, and maybe when you wake, Nezumi will be here" I stared at him and nodded. Inukashi walked out of the room taking the bowl he had with him. How could I rest? I felt awful in more ways than one. Inukashi told me that Nezumi looked like he was about to break down, but Nezumi would never do that; he's too strong will. Yukio. Where was he? 3 days is a long time and he must have known the truth, he's smart and it is difficult to hide something from him. I suddenly saw the door creak open,

"papa?" a tiny voice called, Yukio. I smiled,

"Yukio, your papa needs rest" Inukashi's voice called. I sighed,

"it's okay, Yukio, you can come in" I said, he smiled a huge grin and ran to my side.

"Are you okay, papa?" he asked,

"I could be better" I told honestly, you couldn't lie to this kid. He looked down,

"Nezumi-nii-san was in a sad state when you were brought here. When he asked me where you were because you had left him, my heart stopped" he said close to tears. I rolled on my side carefully and stroked his head,

"papa is here, Yukio, papa is here" I told him before he burst into tears. I just held him like that, until he stopped crying, it was the least I could do.

* * *

**And here we go, I am so sorry for not updating for a long time. I am so happy that people have started to review my story. Poor Shion, he's not having a good time at the moment. Hopefully I will update soon, but don't count of it, because I have exams...ugh! **

**Well, until next time**


End file.
